Behind those Glasses
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a gifted person with a beautiful face but wears an old fashioned glass to cover her angelic face. Because of that, she's always been bullied by her classmates and schoolmates since she looked like a nerd. What happens when a boy that she wished to have no business with, saw her angellic face behind those glasses? Read to find out! Pure Sasusaku!
1. Introduction

_**I write this coz I'm bored. By the way.. No need to review cause this is just an introduction.. but if you want to, I'll be gladly happy.. 3 Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Name : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age : 18_

_Characteristic : Tall, raven locks, onyx eyes, handsome features, muscular_

_Talent : Smart, good at any sports_

_Nickname : Prince_

_Best friend : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Likes : Sport_

_Dislikes : Fangirls_

_Hate : Uchiha Itachi, Seidou Karin_

_Fear : None_

_Status : Rich, President of the Student Council body_

* * *

_Name : Haruno Sakura_

_Age : 15_

_Characteristic : Pink hair, emerald eyes, short, wears glasses, flat-chested, nerdy_

_Talent : Balet dancing, singing, cooking, smart_

_Nickname : Nerd, Pinky_

_Best friend : Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino (ex)_

_Likes : Dancing, singing, reading, cooking, flowers_

_Dislikes : Sluts, Jerks_

_Hate : Seidou Karin, Yamanaka Ino_

_Fear : Dark, Thunder_

_Status : Poor, Orphan, Victim of bullilism (Sp?), teacher's favourite student_

* * *

_Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age : 18_

_Characteristic : Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, birth marks on each cheeks, muscular_

_Talent : Can eat 12 cups of ramen under 5 minutes, dumb, good at soccer, can be serious only in a short time_

_Nickname : Clown/Joker_

_Best friend : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Likes : Ramen, Hyuga Hinata ( secretly)_

_Dislikes : Something to do with Inuzuka Kiba_

_Hate : Inuzuka Kiba_

_Fear : Great loss of Ramen, Someone's going to marry Hinata whom is not him_

_Status : Rich, Orphan, President's assistant for Student Council body_

* * *

_Name : Hyuga Hinata_

_Age : 15_

_Characteristic : Timid, short, Midnight coloured hair, white eyes, thin, shy_

_Talent : Martial Arts, cooking_

_Nickname : Angel_

_Best friend : Haruno Sakura_

_Likes : cooking, martial arts, flowers_

_Dislikes : Seidou Karin, Sluts, Bully, Yamanaka Ino_

_Hate : None_

_Fear : Height_

_Status : Rich, President of the gardening club_

_( In this story, I'm going to make Hinata dense! Sorry if that's not your taste but I like to try new things.. again sorry! :3)_

* * *

_Name : Inuzuka Kiba_

_Age : 18_

_Characteristic : Brown hair, chocolate eyes, tatoo on his face, carries puppy on his head, muscular_

_Talent : Good at soccer, Can flirt shamelessly_

_Nickname : Dog boy_

_Best friend : Akamaru_

_Likes : Akamaru, soccer, Hyuga Hinata ( secretly)_

_Dislikes : Uzumaki Naruto, Seidou Karin_

_Hate : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Fear : Cats, ghost_

_Status : Rich_

_( Yeah. I know right? He's afraid of cats? Now that's not a logical thing.. but heck! This is a fanfic after all!)_

* * *

_Name : Seidou Karin_

_Age : 18_

_Characteristic : Red hair, crimson eyes, busty, beautiful features ( Please everyone! Please barf! The world's coming to an end!)_

_Talent : Singing, being a slut, bullying, dress-up, make-up, shopping 12 hours straight_

_Nickname : Sexy ( Argh! Barf everyone, BARF!)_

_Best friend : Yamanaka Ino_

_Likes : Uchiha Sasuke, Bullying Haruno Sakura_

_Dislikes : Haruno Sakura_

_Hate : Everyone that goes near Uchiha Sasuke ( girls, duh!), Haruno Sakura_

_Fear : Ruined make-up, getting dirty_

_Status : Rich, President of Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub, Vice president for Student Council body, Uchiha Sasuke's soon to be fiancee_

* * *

_Name : Yamanaka Ino_

_Age : 15_

_Characteristis : Blonde hair, blue eyes, slim figure, beautiful_

_Talent : Singing, dancing, flower arranging, shopping 12 hours straight_

_Nickname : Beautiful_

_Best friend : Seidou Karin_

_Likes : Uzumaki Naruto (fake), flowers, Nara Shikamarru (secretly)_

_Dislikes : Seidou Karin, Hyuga Hinata (fake)_

_Hate : Seidou Karin's bossy attitude_

_Fear : Spiders_

_Status : Rich_

_( Well, actually, she doesn't like Karin but she's her best friend because she wants to make sure Karin won't do any harm to her ex- best friend, Haruno Sakura. Thought Haruno Sakura didn't know that. She actually likes Shikamaru but that would make Karin disgust with her since he is not rich and good looking which can made their friendship broke. So she must have Naruto to be her fake crush since he is the second hottest guy and rich. She and Karin knows that Hinata likes him so she pretend to hate the timid girl.)_

* * *

**_Done with the introduction! Let the Hell broke loose!_**


	2. Little encounter

**Chapter 2! Please review!~**

* * *

" Saku, are you sure you're going to wear that glasses to your new school?" her workmate, Tenten, asked. A pink headed girl turned her face to stare at her workmate and said,

" You're worrying too much Tennie. It's not going to be that bad right?" she put down the glasses to reveal a very beautiful face. Her emerald eyes are shining and sparkling where as her skin is pale and flawless. She had a button nose and a very tempting lips. Tenten stared in awe at her friend's beauty. It's not like she haven't seen it. She seen it over like a billion times when they had a break after work or she crashed at her house. She couldn't help but feel envy. She then remembered something that she wanted to asked her,

" Hey Saku? Why is it when you put away that glasses, your face is shining and beautiful and when you put on your glasses it isn't. For example, when you wear the glasses, your eyes look dull and your face, it doesn't looked as pale as your original skin. But when you put those glasses away, your eyes sparkled and shining where as your skin is so pale!" she asked while her hand is doing some motion to make the cherry blossom less confused. Sakura chuckled at her friend.

" I don't really know that much Tennie. But I wear this glasses because my mom asked me to before she died. " she made a pause and stared at Tenten. She give her a nod to continue her story. Eventhough they were friends for 2 years, Sakura never told Tenten, her past.

_Flashback_

_A 12 year old girl was walking happily back home. She got a 100% in all her test. Of course she was happy! After all the hard work she had been to. She wanted to share the joy with her parents. After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at her small home and knock the door. She opened the door and was about to walked inside when she saw blood. Lots and lots of blood on the floor. She wanted to screamed but it seems like her voice had gone. She's trembling in fear but braved herself. She walked down to the living room and saw nothing but a messed and wrecked one. She moved on to the dining room and again saw nothing but a unfinished dish. She bring herself to the kitchen and saw her parents, lying on the floor with their bloods everywhere. Her father seems lifeless but her mother's eyes were still wide open. _

_" M-mommy.." the girl whispered and walked towards her, tears threathening to fall. She sat down on her knee beside her beloved mother and burst into crying. Her mother smiled warmly and comfort her._

_" There, there honey. Don't cry. Shhsh..I wanted to tell you something." she hold her hand and rub it slowly but filled with affection. The girl calm down but she can't control her tears that kept rolling down her cheeks._

_" Listen, you're going to be 13 and I wanted you to wear those glasses that I showed you yesterday. I kept it in my drawer. You'll go to any school you want except for Konoha Elite Academy. But, when you turn 15 you'll be going there with either scholarship or our saving money that we kept for you. And when you're at that school.. don't show your face to the students, even if you're getting bullied like I did when I was your age. -sigh- You must wear this for your own protection cause when you'll grow up, you're going to be a very beautiful girl! And that'll cause you to have stalker, fanboys, and jealous girls...But, if you are desperate, you can show it since it's your choice of life." the woman managed to smile at her and carresed her daughter's cheek._

_" One last thing.. Always remember, I'll always love you " she whispered before she's gone from this world. The girl cried silently and went to the drawer. She throw all the things except for a black hideous, old fashioned glasses and put them on. She called her best friend Ino, after making a report to the police. _

_End of flashback_

Unconsiously, a tear managed to escape on Sakura's face. Tenten sighed and sit beside her friend and hugged her.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

" Nah. It's okay. Thanks anyway." Sakura cut her off with a bright smile after she wiped the tear. As if her smile is contagious, Tenten grinned at her and patted her head.

" Alrighty then. It's late and we should head home right now. I'll tell the boss. You go pack up your stuff first and I'll see you infront of this shop!" Tenten exclaimed while walking towards the staff room to seek for their boss. Sakura smiled at her friend and packed her stuff. She went outside of 'The Maid Cafe' and waited for her dear friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Orange Avenue~

" Teme! I can't believe that we'll be 18 next year!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his fist in the air. Sasuke ignored him and continued to walk down the street. They were just from the karaoke and walking home. For once, Sasuke regretted not using his limo. Apparently, they managed to gain some attention from the female population. Some woman gave them a flirtarious stare and some gave them lustful. Sasuke shivered when their gaze are mostly on him.

" TEME! Are you listening?!" asked a furious looking Naruto. Apparently, he wasted a good 5 minutes talking about ramen and his friend wouldn't even listen to them. Suddenly they bumped onto someone and she fell down on her butt and her stuff scathered everywhere including a black hideous glasses.

* * *

" Ugh! Where are you, Tennie?" Sakura asked loudly to herself. She had stand infront on the cafe for ten minutes and there's still no sign of her panda friend. She's cold and she wanted to just lay on her bed and sleep. Luck was not on her side today. She sighed and observed her surrounding. She could see plenty of hungry looking eyes that were roaming on this particular woman that is window-shopping, she assumed. She is blonde and busty. She seemed rich too. Sakura raised her eyebrows when she saw a guy sneaked behind the blonde woman and slapped her ass. The blonde woman looked at him with wide eyes and glared at him. What happened next was incredibly amazing for Sakura. The woman, wrestle him in the large crowd and she swore she could hear a crack coming from that guy's rib. For once she is grateful that she wear those hideous glasses because it covers her face and no one likes harassed nerd girls, right? And her being flat-chested is a bonus! Suddenly, she felt like a weight is pushed in front of her and she fell on her butt. Her properties are scathered everywhere and her glasses seems to hate her since her glasses had fly far far away from her. She let out a small whimpered.

" Oww..."

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for chapter 2, I guess? Sorry if there's so much gramatical error. Again, please review!~**


	3. Hell of a school

_**Umm!~ Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 2! Read & Review! Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Recap :_

_" Oww..."_

_End of recap._

_**Sasuke's p.o.v**_

I stared at the girl infront of me, waiting to be drool or ogled. Instead she kept her face away from me, as if she didn't want me to saw her face. She rubbed her butt and ignored me completely.

" Hn." I grunted and crouched beside her to help her gather her things. The girl tensed when I'm beside her but I just shrugged. For once, I've never seen a girl who didn't ogle me except for Hinata. She's like a sister to me although that bastard Neji always go berserk when I'm with her. He said, I'm trying to seduce his 'poor' cousin. I respect her since she doesn't ogle or drool at me. Aside from that, she's nice, not like those certain fangirls that are clearly obsessed with me. But, I don't have that kind of feelings for her! I just respect her since she respect me!

Suddenly, the door towards the cafe burst open to reveal a girl with her hair tied up in two buns. It kinds of remind me of a panda at my uncles's zoo.

" Saku, I'm so sorry. I have to deal with that slut before I can have my freedom!" The girl ranted, not noticing me and the Dobe. I stared at the so called 'Saku' and she turned her head towards her, still not showing her face at us.

" It's alright, Tennie. Um.. Tennie, can you get my glasses over there?" The girl said, totally ignoring me. I observed her appearance. Pink hair? Who in the world have pink hairs? Flat-chest and nice long leg.. What the? Am I checking her out? Man, I'm so un myself. I mean, Uchiha Sasuke does NOT check the girls out NOR complementing others.

The girl with buns nodded and I took the chanced to talk to the girl. Yup. Today's the day hell broke loose. I do not talk to girls! They talked to me, which is annoying but I just can't help the fact that I'm curious to see those face she's hiding. Hn. Maybe she's ugly?

" Hey, pinky." I said in monotone. The girl's head snapped towards me and glared at me. Compared to my death glare, it's just a kitten's glare. Instead of an ugly face, what I saw is a true beauty. Those emerald eyes shining brightly. Those cute button nose and those rosy lips. I wonder how it taste like.. Shit! What's wrong with me? I don't say that cause Uchihas don't!Overall, the girl is beautiful and to make it more interesting, she doesn't wear a single chemical on her face. Man.. I just compliment her. Maybe the world is ending.

" What did you just called me?" The girl spat,making me snapped out of my thoughts. I smirked at her when I saw her angry and annoyed face. Insead of answering her, I stood up and leave, not bothering to hear her rants. I could hear the dobe said sorry to her before continuing on tailing me. I'm amused with her reaction towards me.

" Wow, that girl's hot , but Hinata is hotter than her!" My blonde friend exclaimed though I ignored him.

_**Sakura's p.o.v**_

I can't belive that guy! He called me pinky? Why I oughta teach him a lesson! And here I am, trying to hide my face since my glasses are waaaaaay over there. I mean seriously? Even though he is hot and everything but that doesn't mean that he can INSULT my hair! Wait... did I just say...hot? Oh no! I just compliment a guy that insult me! Oh god please don't make me repeat that, I feel like I want to gag! When I heard Tenten calling me, I turned my head and reached for my glasses and wear it on. I collect my stuff and smiled at Tenten.

" Thanks Tennie!" I chirped, pushing my thoughts all the way to the bottom of my mind. Tenten smiled and we walked away since it's getting late.

* * *

Next day~

The pinkette yawned and stretched when she heard her alarm clock rang. She showered and dress in her school uniform. She went downstairs and walked towards my new school. It's going to be one hell school.

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm gonna stop here! Sorry for ruining the fun! Please read and review! Oh n sorry for the late update~**


	4. Her Ex bestfriend

**Sorry for the late update guys. I'm truly sorry cause I'm too busy with my boyfriend. Haha.. Just kidding. I don't have a boyfriend neither do I intended to have one. I'm still young. Anyways.. I want to thank those whom reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I really wanted to list it but I don't want you guys to scroll all the way down. Aren't I a caring author. Haha.. without wasting any of your precious time, let's go to chapter 4 -that I struggle to write since I'm lacked of ideas.- Please leave a review and I'll leave you a new chapter. Deal everybodeh? Let's rock this PARTAY!~**

* * *

She sighed as she remembered the time she used to spent with her ex-bestfriend. Yeah. **Ex.** Oh how she hated that word. She still remembered the first time she met the blonde beauty.

_Flahback thingy_

_Little Sakura was walking towards the school garden along with her other classmates. She has no friend to accompany her like the rest of her classmate. She was shun by them because of her cursed pink hair and her wide forehead. She walked towards the cherry blossom tree and smiled at the falling flowers. Unbeknown to her, she was followed by her bully, Watanabe Ami. Watanabe Ami was the most beautiful girl in her class. Being gifted in both looks and academy. Lots of boys flirt with her while she shamlessly flirt back. Everyone thought of her as a fallen angel that fell from the heaven. With her innocent looking face, beauty and niceness. But, they were all fooled. Fooled by her looks. Like they say, don't judge a book by it's cover. She was her biggest bully. Her nightmares. _

_" What are YOU doing here, billboard brow?!" Ami sneered at Sakura as she stood there staring at her with her sparkling emerald eyes. Her once calm face turned drastically into a horrific ones as she tried to run away from her. But, Ami was born with fast reflexes and she quickly yanked Sakura by her arm. Sakura cried in pain as her nail dugged into her pale skin. Ami laughed evilly when she saw her crying her eys out. Suddenly, she stopped. Her aura became darker and darker every second._

_" I hate you." she whispered harshly. Sakura stared at her with teary eyes as Ami began to grab her throat._

_" I hate your pink hair. I hate your hideous green eyes. I hate your innocence and I hate YOU!" Ami screamed hysterially as she raised Sakura up high in the air. Sakura struggeled in her grasp as she looked for help but she saw none. They were pretty far from the others and she might as well died in this pityful form. Ami let go of her and started to kick her, stab her and even punch her. She whimpered as she felt bruises forming on her skin. Suddenly, the beating stopped and she saw her bully running away from her. She let her confused face slide and tried to sit up straight. She hissed when she felt like she was being crushed by a truck._

_" Need a help there?" a smooth voice asked from behind her. Sakura turned her head towards the melodicious voice and saw a very cute looking girl. Her mid-length blonde hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. She looked smart and beautiful at the same time. She was surrounded by a very confident aura and she wore a warm smile that was directed towards her. Sakura blushed at the warm gesture the girl gave to her. She nodded meekly and reached to grab her hand That she waved infront of her face._

_" My name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. What's yours?" Ino smiled brightly at her as she helped her dust of the imaginary dust. Sakura tilted her head and smiled cutely at her. _

_" My name is Sakura Haruno." she said as cheerful as possible. Both of them chat happily and swore to became the best friend ever._

_End of flashback thingy._

Sakura sighed bitterly as she remembered the wonderful memories that she spent with Ino. She was like a second sister to her. They were like glued together because they were always there for each other. Until that bitch came. She took away everything. She took her one and only friend. And the worst part is, Ino went to her willingly, completely ditching her. Since that day, the ties, the bonds and their friendship were no longer exist.

_Flashback thingy_

_A twelve year old Sakura was still depressed and sad with the incident happen a week ago. Her loved ones had gone and left her alone in the harsh world. She haven't told Ino yet about her parents and she intended to tell her today. Maybe by telling her, she would fell a lot better. She walked along the hallway, trying to find her best friend. She adjusted her pair of glasses on her bridge of nose. She's still not used using the spectacle since it covered a large amount of space on her face and looked very weird in her opinion. She even got tease by the other students. She sighed as she heard another mocked of laughter that was sent to her. She ignored it._

_' Think about happy things. ' she reminded herself and continued on her path. She still remembered Ino's face when she saw Sakura in those huge glasses. Her eyes were like dinner plate! She even stuttered! Sakura smiled a little at herself. After a few minutes of walking, she saw her blonde friend and the new kid. _

_" Um.. Ino-chan, there's something I wanted to tell-" before she could finished her sentence, the new kid sneered at her and flicked her forehead. Sakura's eyes widen as she saw the slight smirk on Ino's face._

_" Listen here, forehead girl. Leave MY best friend alone! She doesn't even like you! She USED you!" The red haired girl smirked as she saw a tear threatening to fall at Sakura's eyes._

_" Yeah. Get lost billboard brow." Ino taunted her with an evil smirk engrave her beautiful face. Sakura fell on her knees and began to sobbed loudly. The girls laughed and walked away from her. She thought she heard Ino said 'Sorry' but she didn't care. Her friend is gone. Her one and only friend that she thought as a sister. The girl that hang out with her. Her hero. She's gone, she left her behind just like her parents did. She cried there, ignoring the giggles and chuckles from the student._

_The next day was the same. Being bullied by her ex-best friend/sister and Karin. It went all over againdentil that day, the day she have her freedom. The day, both Karin and Ino moved away. She was grateful but sad when she heard the news. Sad because she will met them again at their school in 3 years time._

_End of flashback 'thingy'._

" 3 years had passed and it's time for me to met my nightmares again." Sakura sighed and continued on walking. The school is already in sight but before she could enter, a familiar voice called her.

" Sakura?"

* * *

**Let's stop there. Muahahahahahahahaa. I'm evil! Please review!**


	5. The kind heiress

**Thanks for waiting, guys! I'm really sorry for the late update and all.. You know.. school.. ugh.. how I hate it but since I want to surpassed a certain boy whom score brilliantly in his test, I must bear it! Yes, no? Lol.. This chapter is dedicated to Uehara-chan!~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

_" Sakura?"_

Sakura turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with the most sparkling blue eyes. Her face was caked with make-up and she wore the same school uniform as hers instead more er.. sluttish. Instead of acknowleging her, Sakura lazily passed the girl, in hope she would buzz off. The girl's eyes widen as she trailed behind her.

" Sakura? Please, listen to me!" the blonde whispered harshly. She could feel the death glare she received from her. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued her journey but was rudely yanked by the blonde herself.

" Dammit! Stop with the emo, bitch!" Ino yelled angrily as Sakura stared at her emotionlessly. Sakura closed her eyes to contain her anger. She didn't want to cause any trouble and get kicked out on the first day. She breathe in and out. She could feel the stares from the crowd forming and the whispers. Ah, how she hated gossips. Sakura re-open her eyes and flick Ino's forehead.

" Why should I, traitor? You didn't know what I've been through." she hissed and with that, she walked away from the silent blonde and the stunned crowds. But waht she didn't hear was a faint ' I'm sorry' by the blonde girl.

Sakura sighed as she remembered the times she spent with Ino. They went through thick and thin, happiness and sorrow. Why did their friendship end again? Oh yeah.. that bitch. While reminiscing about childhood, she bumped onto someone. She could tell that it's a 'she' cause her body isn't as hard as a guy's chest. She looked up to see a very beautiful lavender eye girl with her soft midnight hair resting on her shoulder. She looked like a model with her splendid body and nice long leg.

" Oh my, I'm so sorry." the girl spoke with a soft voice filled with worriedness. Sakura adjusted her glasses and muttered a soft 'sorry' and shot her heads down, again. But suddenly, she felt a finger run under her chin.

" You shouldn't walk with you heads down." the girl said with a warm smile plastered on her face. Sakura cracked a smile at her.

" Thank you.. um.." she trailed off, still not knowing the name of the stanger.

" Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." she added, with her warm smile still intact on her face. Sakura smiled at her and bowed.

" Thank you, Hinata-chan." she said with a slight cheery attitude. She waited until the girl will walked away but she stood there, frozen. Upon realizing her mistakes, she bowed a 90 degree and muttered the word apology over and over again.

" I'm so sorry for being rude, Hyuga-sama. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impact. Hm.. what will she grt for being rude to her? A slap? Or maybe an insult? But instead of any of those, she received a melodic giggles from the said girl. She took a peak with her left eye and saw the girl blushing and gigling like she had just saw her crush. Sakura stared at her questiongly.

_' What the heck is wrong with her?' _she asked mentally.

**" Maybe she just saw the alien I was talking to this morning!" **Inner stated with a thinking posture. Sakura sweatdropped at her inner's... weirdness.

_' Uh..right.'_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when the girl stopped gigling. She blinked away the tears and engulfed the pinkette in a warm hug.

" From this day onward, you'll be my friend! Will you?" she asked politely with a large smile plastered on her angellic face. Sakura felt her heart stopped at the invitation. Ever since she wore this glasses that her beloved mother gave, everyone and I meant everyone tease her or bullied her. They all despised her presence even when she was a metre awat from them. She wanted to cry and hug the girl but there was only one question in mind. Why did she want her to be her friend? As if sensing her confuseness, Hinata smiled brightly at her.

" For starters, as I said, my name is Hinata _Hyuga. _I'm the heiress of the famous Hyuga company that my father owned. I also have a little sister whom is 12 years old and a cousin whom is a year older then me. You see, since I'm the daughter of one of the richest man in this world, all wanted to befriend me. Faking." Hinata stopped with a scowl on her face. Sakura noted that her word doesn't filled with boastness but sadness. Why would she be sad if she was the daughter of one of the richest man alive?! She can have everything she wasnt with a snap of finger. Sakura pushed all her thoughts at the back of her mind.

" But that still doesn't explain why you chose me out of thousand of people in this world." Sakura said, with her eyes filled with cofusion. Hinata's once depressed aura turned instantly into a bright and cheery aura.

" Oh, that! Because I can see the pure and kindness in your eyes. Usually, I saw the kind of _fake _or _greed. _So.. would you?" Hinata asked with hopeful eyes. Sakura stared at her hesitantly while playing with her finger.

" But I'm a nerd and you.. you're an angel that seems to have fallen from the sky." Sakura stated with a sad sigh. Hinata's gaze soften and she patted her shoulder.

" Nerd or not, what matters to me is your heart." Hinata spoke softly with a soft and warm smile engraved her face. Sakura smiled a little but all of a sudden, she heard a slightly familiar pitch.

" Well well.. if it isn't pinky."

* * *

**Let's just stop here and there. Muahahahahahahahaa. Do you know who that is? I'm giving you a hint! Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and ***** will be on the next chappie! I'm evil! Yes, no?! Please review! No reviews then no chapters... (^O^*)**


	6. Karin came back

**Uwaaaaaaah! Thx so much for the reviews! You guys really made my day super awesome! Haha.. anyways I'm so sorry for the late update.. you know.. school and stuff.. teehee.. but I'm happy with my life.. having a best friend that knew you and supports you till no end is just what I need! And to have my old best friend who went to another school and contact you is just what I need to have a smile engrave on my face.. I'm grateful to have such friend like them.. sometimes I felt that I'm not good enough to be by their sides... anyways this is chapter 6 if I'm not mistaken.. so please read and enjoy! Forget all the problems and reality... Face the world of fandom!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Well well.. if it isn't pinky."_

Sakura gritted her teeth at the familiar voice of a certain_ red _headed girl. She turned her head slowly and saw Karin with Ino standing beside her. Sakura let out a sigh and stand in a low profile. She shot her heads down again but what shock her most was Hinata's action.

" How dare you go here and insult Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed, her face red. All the students fell to a complete silence as they heard the soft and kind animal lover screamed at the wild girl. Sakura recovered from her shockness and tugged Hinata's sleeve.

" It's okay, Hinata-chan. I'm used to it, really.." Sakura whispered as she forced a smile on her face. Hinata sighed in frustration and ignored Sakura's words, much to her dismay. Karin narrowed her eyes at the undeniably beautiful white eyed girl.

" Listen here Karin, you are not the queen around here so stop-"

*SLAP!*

Laughter echoed throughout the hallway. Karin laughed louder as she saw the once 'brave' girl stood there, shock while holding her cheek. She felt very satisfied after slapping her. All the students stared at Karin with wide eyes. Ino covered her mouth as she saw her companion slapped the kind and loving girl. This smelt trouble.

" Who do you think you are? Just because you're a Hyuga doesn't mean you can-" she was cut off by a pair of hands gripping her throat. Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at Karin and tighten her grip onto her throat. Ino inwardly smirked as she saw her ex-best friend threatening Karin. She feel very proud! Though she can't show it or else her plan will go down the drain. All her hard works and sacrifices, she can't do that! So being the clever one she is, she glared at Sakura.

" Listen here, BITCH, if you touch Hinata-chan again, and I swore I will kill YOU and your slutty ass!" Sakura hissed and throw Karin to the ground. Ino went to Karin's side and help her up.

" Karin-chan, you okay?" Ino asked with a fake worriedness. Sakura raised her eyebrows as she saw her ex best friend help Karin and not standing up against her. Maybe she's scared? Karin coughed out blood and glared at her.

" YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" and with that, she ran away with Ino trailing behind. Sakura let out a relieve sigh and went to kneel down beside Hinata.

" You okay, Hinata? I'm so sorry for involving you.. I think I'm not good enough to be your friend." Sakura spoke softly and help Hinata dust off ay dust. Instead of harsh words, she received a reassuring smile from the said girl.

" What are you talking about? I have no regrets of befriending you." she said and smiled. Sakura unconsciously smile. This is a start of a their new friendship. And she think that this bond will never break...

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash from behind the blonde along with a loud shout.

" HINATA-CHAN! YOU OKAY?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!"

" SHUT UP, BAKA! THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO KILL HER IS ME, THE GREAT ALMIGHTY KIBA!"

Sakura sweatdropped as she heard the childish arguments between a familiar handsome blonde man and a good looking brunette. Behind them stood a furious but familiar looking raven boy.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

_5 minutes earlier._

I was walking towards my class, followed by my childhood friend who kept on ranting and ranting about 'Hinata-chan.' I as usual ignored him with my mind thinking about the incident happen yesterday. Would I ever met that strange but beautiful girl again? I sighed in frustration as I ran my hand trough my amazingly soft raven hair. Suddenly, my ear caught upon a junior's gossip.

" Psst! I heard that Karin-sama slapped Hinata-sama!" When I heard that statement, I felt like I wanted to be on rampage. How dare that worthless piece of shit slapped my sister-like figurine! I shift my eyes towards my best friend. I almost smirked as I saw his eyes flashing red. I know that he's mad right now. Maybe madder that me cause he does have a feelings for her. I wonder why Hinata doesn't realized it yet.. I don't know she'd be this dense...

I heard a growl from behind me and I need not have to turned my head to see who it was.

" Karin slapped MY Hinata?" The voice said with anger. Yeah, I was right. It is him.

" Shut up dog breath! Hinata-chan is MINE!" Naruto shouted with his eyes still flashing red. I ignored them as my mind was thinking of hundred ways to kill Karin. Both of them ran towards a crowd not far from where we're standing and I followed their lead.

" HINATA-CHAN! YOU OKAY?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" The blonde idiot shouted.

" SHUT UP, BAKA! THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO KILL HER IS ME, THE GREAT ALMIGHTY KIBA!" And the brunette argued.

I tried to calm myself down. I narrowed my eyes as I red on Hinata's cheek. I shift my eyes beside Hinata and saw and ugly nerd but what freak him out the most was, her hair was the same clour as hers.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Let's stop here! I'm evil! Please review! If the number of reviews aren't satisfying, I WON'T update! To put it simple no reviews no chapter. but even if you do review, I won't guarantee my update cause I want a LOT of review! Haha.. geedy aren't I? ;) Peace~**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


	7. Me and her

_Thanks for the review but I'm quite... disappointed by the number of reviews. I only receive 5. That's so depressing but since there are others whom had review, I guess I'll just give them this chapter. But next time, if I'm not satisfied with the number of reviews, I will not update... for eternity. So.. here's chapter 7. _

_Reminder : If the reviews aren't reaching 5, no updates while be given. The updates are within your hands, people._

* * *

**Behind those Glases**

**Chapter 7**

**By : YuYu99**

**…**

Sakura observed the emotions displayed on those three boys' face. By the looks of it, the blonde and the brunette were head over heels for her newly found friend whereas this raven jerk... She can't identified it but he was clearly not in love with Hinata-chan. She narrowed her dull emerald eyes at the raven boy as she saw the disgusted gaze he sent to her. Sakura rolled her eyes mentally and wondered why the raven and the blonde still didn't recognized her. I mean, they just bumped her yesterday night. How could they have forgotten? That's when it click. They saw her real face, not this nerdy one! How could she have forgotten about such important thing! If they found out that she was the girl from yesterday, than all her hardwork will be go down the drains and she do not want to live a life where there are stalkers and fanboys tailing behind. I mean, just by looking at the blonde, she knew that he couldn't keep a secret. Fear was written all over her face as she quickly got up and left Hinata behind. Whatever happens, she could not let them know her face or else hell will broke loose. Besides, she still have a promise to keep for her mother unless if it can't really be help. She could hear Hinata's faint calls but she payed them no heed. She needed to stay away from them. Even if it meant, having no friends.

Hinata quickly get on her feet with the help of her childhood friends, Kiba and Naruto. She stared at the pinkette's retreating figure with a worried sigh escape her lips. Her pupil less eyes were shifted towards the boys as she bit her lips. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and hug her from her right side, which seem to make Kiba twitched and Sasuke glared.

" Don't worry, Hinata-chan. She's just an ugly nerd. I bet she's just after your fame and money." With that statement, both Sasuke and Kiba nodded while Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata narrowed her eyes dangerously at them and yanked away from the blonde's grip which surprised the trio and the other students. She glared at them with so much hatred that it almost made Naruto cry and Kiba peeing in his pants.. Keyword: _almost._

" You know NOTHING about her so don't act all smarty in front of me!" She screamed as her glares increased ten folds, instantly rivaling the Uchiha's death glare. The hall came to an eerie silence as Hinata continue to shout, her patience running thin.

" You don't know what I went through! I had suffer a lot from betrayal from a so called friend!" tears rolling down her cheek. Naruto looked guilty while Kiba shot her a worried glance. Sasuke stood in silence and stared at Hinata with his eyes filled with regret. Not that he doesn't trust nor want Hinata to find a friend but it's just that he had enough with people faking to be her friend and he wanted to protect her. He didn't want her heart to be broken once again. True, being popular has a disadvantage. People won't befriending them for whom they are, they're befriending them because they are after their fame. And because of that, he always hangs out with Hinata, to make her feel less lonely.

" And here I am, thinking that _she _is the one that I had looked out for. The one I seeked out for so many years. A _true _friend. You guys told me that, when time will flew, I'll found my _true _friend. But instead of a congratulations, you INSULT her infront of me! You guys are a bastard you know that?! Sometimes I wonder if you really are my _true _friend!" with one last shout, she broke of running, to catch up to Sakura, all the while sobbing.

Sasuke stood there frozen. He was mixed with two emotions, guilty and proud. Guilty because of judging Hinata's friend and hurt Hinata's feelings and proud because of the fact that Hinata was defending her friend and standing up on her own.

Naruto was guilty her words repeated over and over again. He had hurt her feelings, the love of his life and he wished that he would be forgiven. He couldn't accept the fact that he was hated by her. Kiba stared at the ground, he looked hurt by the words that were coming out from her mouth. His deep chocolate brown orbs stared at the retreating figure of hers longingly and unconsciously ran after her.

'_ Damn it._' He cursed as he went after Hinata. He couldn't let his Hinata looking out for the girl all by herself because she's too fragile to be left alone.

・・・

After a few minutes of running, she thought that she was far away from them so she slowed down her pace. She hummed a low tune while looking for her class. A minute later, she found her class and entered silently, ignoring the whispers and stares she received from the students.

_' Ugh.. This is annoying.' _She thought and went to the farthest seat at the back which is located conveniently beside a window. She sighed happily and sat at her seat while admiring the view from the window. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside of her and she tilted her head. She saw Hinata smiling at her with a tired expression.

" Lucky me, huh? I have the same class as you!" Hinata exclaimed while panting heavily. Sakura bit her lips as she stared at Hinata.

" Hinata-chan... I'm sorry but I think our friendship wouldn't work out." Sakura sighed sadly. Before Hinata could utter another word, the teacher came in and started to teach them, all the while Hinata was busy thinking about the reasons why their friendship can never happen.

* * *

_So there you have it. Chapter 7. Please comment it and maybe follow this story? Cause it'll certainly made me happy. _

_7 reviews till the next chapter._


	8. Uh Oh Secrets out

_Minna! I'm soo sorry for the late update! I was sick. Terribly sick and my homeworks are still piling up infront of me. But I had tried my best. Hope you all enjoy. And reviews will definitely make my day better! This chappie is dedicated to UeharaSakura._

* * *

**Behind those Glasses**

Chapter 8

_By: A not so awesome author; definitely me!_

...

Time skip: Lunch.

Sakura's pov.

I had manage to avoid Hinata skillfully! I didn't know that I have this skills of avoiding people. Maybe I should train a bit of this _power._ It's lunch time and I walked out of my class with heads down, of course. I must keep up a nerdy appearance or my secrets will be ruin. I sighed silently as my gaze flicked towards the sound of a giggling girl whom also happens to be Karin. Why is my luck so unlucky? I cursed my luck, I mean literally curse my like as I saw Karin walking towards me, hands on her hip with Ino beside her. _Fuck my life. _See, I had cursed my life. Damn it. Why can't this world be a Karin-free. I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to my uninjured face. Goodbye face. I'll see you again in a day or two cause I'm sure, a slap from Karin can bruised my face. I looked up as I was blocked by of course, Karin and Ino. Both of them were smirking but Ino's seems so...fake. I shrugged it off and glared at Karin.

" What do you want?" I asked blankly. Why does Karin keep on bugging me! Why can't she mind her own business?! Can't she just rot in hell? I sighed again. Like that's gonna happen. She had hate me for years now and I know her hatred isn't as small as an ant. Cause if she hates me _that_ little than she won't have to stole my _ex friend_ from me. But..I don't need my _ex friend_ anymore. She had taught me a big lesson. _Friends_ can kill. Although I always stick to that phrase, I can't help but wanting a friend. I can't live my life alone forever now do I? _  
_

#_SLAP!_

Ouch? I think I had just been slapped by the almighty Karin. Oh I'm so honored! Pshh.. Yeah right. Honor my ass. Her slapped stings much more than I expected. A very good job. Though, a punch from me can destroy her_ pretty_ face. But I must hold back. I can't have a detention on the first day. Mom and Dad won't be proud of me.

" Are you even listening to me, you bitch?!" Karin asked..scratch that. She screeched. Ah! I think my ear is bleeding. I winced a little at the volume of her voice and I stared in her deep shape of crimson eyes. Ugh.. All I can see is hatred and snobbishness.

" Yes." I muttered lowly. My eyes wander around the hall, a group of the students crowding us are all girls, not a single boy. I guess these girls are keeping me from being seen so that Karin isn't busted. In other meaning, they are her followers. Ugh.. How low could they stood? Being her followers? Yuck.

#_SLAP!_

Did she fucking slap me again?! What the fuck is wrong with those dirty fucking hand?!** Woah..Calm down there, outer. You can do this. Breathe in.. and out. **Oh hi there Inner! Glad to see you but how the fuck can I calm down if that fucking bitch won't stop slapping at me?! **I knew Hidan's curse habit will flew on to you. **Hey! He got nothing to do with this! Cursing is fucking fun! I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath like what inner told me. Than I reopen my eyes and stared at the girl towering over me.

" Did you just slapped me, twice?!" I asked lowly as I narrowed my eyes at her. I saw her smirking while Ino's expression is worried. Why would she be worried? Oh that's right, she must be worried of her eyes. She can't take in any violence now does she? Poor her. Too girly for her own good.

Suddenly, a hand reached for my face. It was too quick and since my reflexes is quite slow, I just stared in horror as it grabbed my disguise. What? A black and hideous glasses _is _a disguise. Tennie said that if I'm not wearing any glasses I'll look nice. And when I see myself in the mirror, wearing this glasses, I look like a girl whom had smacked her face on the board a few times. So, the conclusion is, this glasses change me from a nice looking girl to a destroyed and hideous looking girl. So, it_ is_ a magnificent disguise.

Karin a.k.a the most hideous, friend stealer, fucking, shitty of the shits that ever exist bitch grabbed my glasses and smashed them onto the ground. I sweatdropped. That's... **lame. **Agree, inner. Agree... Suddenly, the current situation struck my mind. Oh no! My face! Shit! I looked down to see my smashed glasses. No.. My memories of mother. Her promise. I think I felt something wet trailing my cheeks. Am I crying? No. I must not cry! I cannot show my weakness! No! But.. I can't hold it any longer. I break into a sob. Then I heard a sickening laugh from that stupid, motherfucking whore.

" What a crybaby!" she screeched as her followers laugh by her. I stared at the broken pieces of glasses. I don't care of anything by now. I don't care the shocked look Ino gave me. I don't care if anyone's laughing at me. I don't care if someone holds me. I don't- Wait. Holds me? I looked up as I stared at a pool of onyx eyes. I think these eyes are familiar. Let me see. His eyes shows...arrogance?! Oh! That's unacceptable?! Who can be so arrogance other than that stupid chicken. ... _**PAUSE! Oh no! **_I stared with wide eyes as I saw the_ arrogant rude** coughsexycough **_boy in front of me. What the fuck, inner?! You did not just call him** oh super smexy and hot **guy! Ah! You're annoying! Stop messing around! We are currently in a crisis where our secrets will be reveal!

" Karin, Ino. Get away from my sight!" he barked with his **rich and deep **voice. Inner! Cut that out. **Hmph. **I flicked my gaze back to the front and suprise that it was empty, save for the **super hot **boy. -twitch- If you do that one more time, I'll shut you up and squeeze you into a box! _Eerie silence. _That's more I like it!

" Stop drooling over me." He smirked at me. Oh! The nerve of that guy! Me, drooling? Not in a thousand years! **Except if it involves a hot shirtless guys! **A voice whispered in the back of my mind. I sighed in frustration.

" I do fucking not drool over you! I was just staring into space as in the place you are standing!" I shrieked angrily and began to stomped away. I was about to do a happy victory dance since I though he didn't recognize me but a hand holding my fore arms and a voice shattered my hopes of victory.

" I don't think so, pinky. Now that I knew you're the girl from last night..."

* * *

_Yeah! Cliffy! ^^ Please review. I hope you guys enjoy it. I was rushing this story cause I promise Uehara-chan that I'll release this chappie tonight although I had promise to release it in the evening. I was too caught up with a chat with a friend that I didn't realize it was late and I need to take a bath and eat. Ayways..reviews will make me very happy._


	9. Jeff the Killer

_Are you guys serious? 22 reviews? That's like the best thing that had ever happen to me! I love you gust so much! I thought it wouldn't reach anything near that. I was expecting my other story, Siblings in love but... this one is better. Alrighty.. let's start. Special thanks too;_

_Dina Sana, Guest (2/12/13), Hearts grow, MexicanLove007, ILoveSxS, Guest (2/12/13), Nuria Sato, Darkredblossomgodess, Jasmine-.-Momo chan, Midnight fan (guest), Guest (2/12/13), Guest (2/12/13), Uehara-chan!~, WiseGirl210, SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki, .23, jumpsoncloud96, anime-is-my-heart-and-soul, mischeif maker and the seventienth reviewer; LovelyScarletBlossom-16!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews! __I'm happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It makes me so... happy! So.. here's your chapter 9! Please review!~_

* * *

Something inside of me snapped as I heard the rude **super hot **raven haired boy called me _pinky. _Ugh.. Stupid inner, can't you at least stop fangirling? It really annoys me. **Not my fault that he's fudging hot! **Seriously inner?! Back to the _pinky _topic. Can't he be more creative?! _Pinky_! Seriously?! I glared at him as cold as I could as I could see crowds forming around us. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to be found on on my _first _day of school! And whose fault is it again? Oh yeah, that stupid ugly worthless piece of shitty shit's faults! I swear I will kill her once I'm outta here. She is seriously getting on my freaking nerve! Stupid bitch! Why the fudge is she ruining my life?! First she stole my friend than this?! Thinking about that bitch made me sick. I couldn't shake the feeling of worried-ness and nervousness that is boiling up inside of me. How should I not? My utterly awesome disguise had been squished by the evil witch's dirty heels and all the school had seen my undeniably good looking face. **Heck yeah! We are the prettiest!** And now, mu life will be filled with stalkers and fanboys!I am not like them, saying that I am pretty with no reasons **coughKarincough. **I am self-conscious on how I look without my disguise! And therefore , from my observation, I am pretty without my disguise. The sound of a cold voice barking managed to snap me out of my thoughts.

" What are you staring at?!" The arrogant **hot **boy barked at the students with a scary glare on his face. I sighed. Once a fangirl always a fangirl. I glared at inner as she cowered in fear and ran to the back of my mind. I smiled inwardly. Finally, peace. Hmm.. After school, I want to go- PAUSE! This is not the time to think of sleeping! My gaze landed on the boy whom had a fierce expression plastered on his arrogant face. Even I have to admit that it is scary. The students flinched at his tone before broke off running, heck even his creepy fangirls. His onyx eyes then landed on me before a smirk, a creepy perverted looking smirk plastered on his face.

" Now that we have our privacy, answer my question, _pinky."_ I twitched and glared at him. He seemed to have been satisfied of his job on making me pissed as I saw his lips went upwards. I clenched and un clenched my fist before a shaky sigh escaped by lips.

" Hn." I grunted before making my way away from the said boy. Okay, I had suceed in contolling myself from kicking his sorry balls. Now to get away from him. I turned my head towards him and narrowed my etes as I swear his smirk had gone wider though it is impossible.

" Yes, it is my business." He said lazily while tailing behind me like a lost puppy. I gaped at him. How the fudging hell did he know what it fudging means?! I mean, only _I _know what it means cause _I _was the one who created it. As if reading my mind, he responded.

" That's my catch phrase, of course I knew what it meant." He said with his face saying; 'Duh'. I gasped. He had insulted my creation! I never gave him the right to use my creation as his catch phrase! I gritted my teeth as I swear my body is shaking in anger. Stupid arrogant boy.

" Whatever chicken butt." I saw him twitching from the corner of my emerald eyes. I smirked in satisfaction. Mission #1; pissed of Chicken butt. Chicken butt ignored by reply as he continued.

" I think I haven't introduce myself yet. The name's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." I turned my face towards him and gave him my 'Do-I-Look-Like-I-Care look. He just grinned at me which I think is weird because in my observation, I had never seen any emo boy grinned. Maybe he got crazy because of his fangirl. I sighed and ran my hand through my silky pink locks.

" Listen here, Uchiken-san." I made a dramatical pause as my gaze went to him to see him twitching. I smirk, operation pissing Mr. I-am-so-arrogant-that-I-own-the-whole-world, gladly known as Uchiken Sasgay is showing a positive result!

" Be a good chicken and like me alone or I'll call Jeff the killer to kill you."

" Jeff the Killer?" Sasuke shot me a confused face but before he could asked further, I did what all girls would when they saw a white thing floating behind someone.

" Gahhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!? A fudging ghost!"

I screamed away from the scene.

* * *

_Sorry for making it so short but I was out of idea. Please review! Oh and you can search for Jeff the Killer in google._


	10. Blouse and Maids

**A/n: SLAP ME FOR UPDATING SUPER DUPER LATE**

**...**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Darn it! I can't focused on anything when the teacher teach! This is all that stupid Sasuke's fault! And not to mention the...thing behind him. _BRINGGGGGG! _I walked out of my class as the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. I groaned in frustration as all eyes are on me as well as the whispers of the students reaches me ears. Ignoring them all and walked gracefully like I usually does towards the front gate. Now that my real self is revealed, I bet there'll be hundreds of fan boys! I sighed in frustration as my mind wandered at the thought. I don't want people worshiping me! And I seriously don't want to have stalkers! I fumed. This is all that stupid ugly red headed bitch's fault. If she didn't '_accidentally_' squashed my disguise with her abnormal big feet, I wouldn't be discovered!

"Haruno!"

Speak of the evil devil. I turned my body towards the direction of that_ beautiful _-insert air quote- voice of Seidou Karin whom was standing behind me with her _best friend _, Ino. They both wore an angry expression though Karin looked like a bull being grilled. I decided to act all innocent with the 'she-male'.

"Me?" I asked in a mocked cuteness while tilting my head to the right with my middle finger sticking out which _conveniently_ points towards me. **(A/n: To those whom didn't know, sticking middle finger is bad! Don't try this at your friends or family!) **I saw her gape at me like a fish but then snapped out of her fishy expression. She glared at me with her _menacing _cold crimson eyes though I felt kinda sorta nervous under her intensive gaze.

"Don't make fun of me, Haruno." she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at her statement. Me? Making fun of her? Oh puh lease! I was **mocking **her not making fun of her!There's a huge differences between those two words! Seriously? Is she stupid or something? I _tried _to calm myself down as I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh I'm so sorry my majesty! Please forgive my foolishness!" I exclaimed with a tone of sarcastic of course. There's no way in a million years that I'm going to let her control me. Zip. No. Nu uh. I saw her face went red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, I don't know. I decided to just continue my journey home before I heard a really spicy insult coming from her mouth.

"Your mom must be a freaking whore to born a bitch like you! I'm not surprise if she had sex-"

_SMACK!_

"Never spoke of my mom that way." I reply coldly as I glared at her, hard. I 'tsk' and stomped away but before that my long pink locks slap her across the face due to my fast turn. I clenched and unclenched my fist. No one and I mean _no one _insult my mother and get away with it. The rest of the walk was filled with silence as my mind was filled with thoughts. I sighed for the umpteenth time. Well, it's time for my part time job anyway.

:::

**Ino's p.o.v a few minutes before**

I stared at Sakura silently as I saw her raised her hand, attempting to slap Karin. As the loud 'slap' echo throughout the school, I'm sure that this had taken the interest among the students. Sakura, as if reading my mind, turned away and 'tsk'-ed before stomping off towards the front gate. I stared sadly at her returning figure. I wonder if she still hate me.. Sakura.. please forgive me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some feisty growl beside me. As I turned my head, I saw Karin holding her cheek with an angry expression. I wore an obviously fake concerned face though inside I was laughing maniacally.

"Does it still hurt, Karin-chan?" I spoke as I inch closer towards her. She still had the pissed looking face as she sneered at me.

"Are you blind or something? Of course it's still hurt!" I twitched uncontrollably as she insult me. I need to cam down or else all my hard work will be wasted. I sighed.

"Let's go to the mall!" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together. Although shopping with Karin is... annoying, she is in need of new clothes since her other best friend aka her _crush _will have a dinner at her house. She desperately needs new clothing. As the sentence rolled of my mouth, I saw this sparkly things around her, which I found is really creepy.

"Let's go!" Karin shouted before running off, ignoring her now red cheek. I sighed as I began to trail behind her lead. As I did so, I accidentally bumped onto someone as I bowed my head and apologized.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled as I raised my head and was extremely shock when I saw my _cough_crush_cough. _I blushed beet red as his eyes lazily scanned me, as well as a smirk engraved his face.

"Ino." he greeted as he nodded his head, his smirk still intact on the his face. I recovered from my blush as I too nodded.

"Shika." I greeted with a warm smile. Oh how much I missed him! I now rarely spent my free time hanging around with him as the devil aka Karin always dragged me to the mall. I wanted to hug him till death but with the students all around here, nasty rumors will spread.

"Be sure to come to my house tonight." I whispered as an excited feature placed my warm smile. He nodded as he ruffled my hair, knowing that I'll be angry at that action. I twitched as my once neat blonde hair was now a messy blob of yellow.

"Nara!" I shouted angrily as I saw him retreating! As he did so, he raised his hand, signaling a good bye. I unconsciously smile. Oh how much I love that boy.

:::

**Time skip~ At the mall**

I sighed in frustration as I stared blankly at my '_best friend' _arguing with the boss of the store. We are currently on the 55th store in this mall and I haven't buy my clothes yet! All I had done was carrying this bitch's shopping bags for the past hours!

"I want that shoe, NOW!"

"Miss bitch, as I said before, this is RESERVED by someone so you CAN'T have it."

"Are you deaf you little WHORE! Give me that shoe or I'll FUCKING sue you!"

"Why you little. Get out, NOW!"

"*gasp* Don't you DARE order ME around! I'll tell me daddy to shut this SMELLY store!" with that, Karin stomped away as she grabbed my wrist. Noticing that she's searching for another store, I interject.

"Um.. Karin-chan.. let's go home, okay? I'm tired." I voiced out as I tried my best to make my voice as sweet as sugar. If I wasn't in the current situation, I would have _love _to scream at her for making me carry her stuff like a fuckin' servant! Karin glanced at me before agreeing. I cheered on the inside as I quickly added.

"You go home first. My daddy is going to pick me." I smiled sweetly at her before I saw her shrug and went towards the entrance of the mall. With that, I run towards my favorite store, looking for the suitable clothes for my dinner tonight which is less than two hours! I arrived at Hot Topic and browse for any cute clothing. As I browse, I saw a a flash of purple out of the corner of my eyes. I waste no time and went towards the rack and grabbed the only clothing that was in the color of purple. I grinned and quickly bought it as it matched my fashion. And then, I went home, happy to fine a cute blouse even with Karin wasting her shopping time.

:::

**Saku's p.o.v**

I wore my maid outfit which in my opinion shows too much skin. Thank god they weren't much people here. I sighed as I tied my hair in a messy bun. I examined myself on the mirror and was satisfied, except for the skin showing off. I walked out of the dressing room and nearly bulged my eyes as I saw the once quite cafe is now filled with guys. I recognized half of them as the students from my new school. I sigh, not even one day, I already have a stalker. I let the other maids control those horny boys as the sound of the door opening reach ears. I walked towards the entrance and bow my head.

"Welcome home, master." I said as sweet as possible and look up again. To say I'm shock is a very good explanation.

"Yo."

* * *

_Please read and review, desu!~~_


End file.
